micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Empire of Austenasia
foreign Honorary Subjects) |currency = Pound Sterling (£) |time_zone = UTC (UTC+10 in New South Scotland, UTC+1 in Harenfall and Enfriqua, UTC-3 in Axvalley, UTC-4:½ in Achem, UTC-5 in New Richmond, Terentia and Shineshore, UTC-6 in Dekker, UTC-8 in Oregonia) |nat_animal = Bullmastiff |pat_saint = Saint John the Apostle (national) Archangel Michael (imperial) |web = Official website }} Austenasia, officially the ' Empire of Austenasia', is an autonomous territorial entity which claims to be a sovereign state"Frequently Asked Questions", Empire of Austenasia, Retrieved 15 October 2011 but is more commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers."List of micronations", Wikipedia, the free online encyclopedia, Retrieved 15 October 2011 Founded on the island of Great Britain, Austenasia declared independence from the United Kingdom in September 2008."List of Micronations by Date Founded", MicroWikia, Retrieved 4 November 2011 It is an enclave and exclave country, consisting of twenty nine non-contiguous pieces of land: twelve in Great Britain, nine in North America, three in Scandinavia, two in South America, two in Africa, and one in Australia. Austenasia is the foremost power of the Carshalton Nations, with its Monarch being either sovereign or suzerain over them. Austenasia has been considered one of the most influential nations in the MicroWiki Community since late 2011, and is a current member state of the Union Against Micronational War. History Pre-Empire By the Iron Age, what is now Greater Wrythe was ruled by the Atrebates tribe until the middle of the first century, when it became part of the Roman province of Britannia. Given de facto independence at the start of the fifth century, Britannia was rapidly invaded and settled by various Germanic tribes, collectively known as the Anglo-Saxons, the various kingdoms of which eventually united to form the Kingdom of England by the tenth century. What is now Glencrannog was ruled by the Epidii tribe during the Iron Age and while southern Britain was under Roman control. By the sixth century it had become part of the Gaelic realm of Dál Riata, and by 1200 had been conquered by the Kingdom of Scotland. The Kingdoms of England and Scotland entered into personal union in 1603, and in 1707 entered into political union as the Kingdom of Great Britain. This new state became formally known as the United Kingdom in 1801 when it merged with the Kingdom of Ireland, the majority of which broke away from the union as the new Republic of Ireland in the 1920s. Early Empire At 11:30am on 20 September 2008, the town of Wrythe declared independence from the United Kingdom as the Empire of Austenasia. Terry I, Emperor of Austenasia was unanimously proclaimed the nation's first Monarch, and his son Crown Prince Jonathan]] was unanimously proclaimed the first Prime Minister. A Declaration of Independence was sent via e-mail to the local British Member of Parliament - after recieving no reply another was sent to the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and to the British Home Office in October and December of that year respectively."History of Austenasia", Empire of Austenasia, Retrieved 15 October 2011 In February 2009, a square foot of land in the Scottish Highlands (now known as Glencrannog) personally owned by Crown Prince Jonathan was ceded to the Empire, and two months later the house of one of Crown Prince Jonathan's friends joined the Empire as the town of South Kilttown (now known as Zephyria)."Towns", Empire of Austenasia, Retrieved 4 November 2011 2010 and onwards On 15 February 2010, Emperor Terry announced that he wished to abdicate the Throne. HIH Crown Prince Jonathan refused to inherit the Throne so that he could remain Prime Minister, and so it passed to the second in line,Dark Lord Esmond (the Supreme Companion of the Heir, who had been made second in line as a symbolic gesture). He ascended to the Throne at roughly 14:40 on 16 February 2010."Esmond III, Emperor of Austenasia - Becoming Emperor", MicroWikia, Retrieved 4 November 2011. This resulted in the Austenasian Civil War, declared on 7 March 2010 by Lord General William of South Kilttown in support of the claim to the Throne of Terry's daughter, Princess Caroline."2010 - Spring 2010", Austenasia News Archives, Retrieved 4 November 2011MicroWikia Newsfeed Revision as of 15:23, March 7, 2010 by Friedebarth, Retrieved 4 November 2011 The war ended on 24 May that same year with a victory for the legitimate Esmondian government through the signing of the Treaty of Ruskin Road (2010). In December 2010, Esmond III announced a plan to transform Austenasia into a "communist dictatorship", with him in absolute control. Later that month, the Empire went to war after being threatened by the Midget Nation-in-Exile over the claims of Esmond III over another local nation, Orly, in the War of the Orlian Reunification. This war had been planned by Crown Prince Jonathan, intending to remove Esmond III from power before he could enact his plan of communist revolution, and ended with the capital city being surrendered to the local supporters of King Declan I of Wilcsland, who was then appointed as a jointly ruling monarch. Foreign nations and all Austenasians outside of Wrythe were informed that the capital had been invaded and forced to surrender, rather than have the plan revealed while Esmond III was still in power. The true events were revealed by the Crown Prince a year on, mere days before the December 2011 General Election. For the first few months, the joint reign was a success, but in late March 2011 increasing concerns were raised after more of the various eccentric schemes of Esmond III came to light, an infamous example of which is when he demanded tribute of cake from the army. On 31 March a Vote of No Confidence was passed in Parliament of Austenasia in response, removing Esmond III from the powers of the Throne and establishing Declan I as the only effectively ruling Monarch, although Esmond III remained titular joint Emperor. Barely a week after this, on 9 April, the Midget Nation-in-Exile (a local militaristic nation in personal union with Declan I) was annexed by Austenasia. As they had no land claims, the Empire did not physically increase in size, but the Austenasian Army was joined by five new Midget recruits. The Empire from then on began to claim the status of a successor state of the Midget Empire, and therefore of the Kingdom of Rushymia.Act 150 (Assimilation into Austenasia of the Midget Nation-in-Exile) of the Parliament of Austenasia, Retrieved 6 November 2011MicroWiki Newsfeed as edited by Austenasia at 06:10, 10 April 2011, Retrieved 6 November 2011 On 20 May 2011, Crown Prince Jonathan met with the local British MP, Tom Brake, to whom the Austenasian Declaration of Independence had originally been sent, and discussed the stance of the United Kingdom towards the Empire. Tom Brake MP wrote to the British Foreign Office on behalf of Austenasia, and the Foreign Office (Austenasia) is now attempting to enter into negotiations with its British counterpart regarding recognition of Austenasian autonomy, if not national status or even sovereignty.Sutton Guardian, 23 September 2011,"Carshalton "micronation" pushes for independence from Sutton" In early September 2011, Act 155 (Referendum on Alternate Constitutions was placed before Parliament to organise a referendum in which the population of the Empire would vote on whether to keep the Austenasian Constitution of 2008|original Constitution or to adopt one of two proposed replacement constitutions. The Austenasian Constitutional Referendum took place on 18 September, with the Austenasian Constitution of 2011 recieving 86% of the votes and entering into force two days later. One consequence of the new Constitution was that Esmond III was removed completely from the office of Monarch, leaving Declan I as sole Emperor.MicroWiki Newsfeed as edited by Austenasia at 18:50 on 20 September 2011, Retrieved 27 March 2012.First Imperial Decree of HIM Emperor Declan I, Retrieved 27 March 2012. In November, December 2011 Austenasian General Election and a December 2011 Austenasian Local Election were called, which took place on 23 December 2011 and resulted in Crown Prince Jonathan being re-elected Prime Minister but losing his position as Representative of Wrythe to Princess Caroline. 2012 saw much focus on foreign relations. Diplomacy was built up with numerous micronations in the Micronationals Nations nations, and the Empire rose to a prominent position in the Grand Unified Micronational. On 20 January 2013, Declan I abdicated for "personal reasons", and Crown Prince Jonathan ascended to the Throne as HIM Emperor Jonathan I, with Lord Marshal William becoming Acting Prime Minister.Augustus, Jonathan (20 January 2013) Declan I abdicates - Jonathan I ascends to the Throne, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 22 January 2013. Since the ascension to the Throne of Jonathan I, the Empire has seen a huge territorial expansion. On 25 January 2013, New South Scotland formally joined the Empire as a Crown Dependency, having previously been a colony of the United Kingdom of New Wessex.Augustus, Jonathan (25 January 2013) Austenasia gains a Crown Dependency, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 14 May 2013. This marked the first territorial expansion of the Empire since Commius Flats was re-annexed in March 2011, and was followed less than a month later by the annexation of Axvalley, a Brazilian farming estate measuring nine hectares with a population of seven, greatly increasing the territory and citizenship of the Empire.Augustus, Jonathan (20 February 2013) South American territory joins the Empire, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 14 May 2013. This was followed in May, June and July by the annexation of Corinium Terentium and Emperorsland as Territories, and Thanasia and Palasia as Towns.Augustus, Jonathan (4 May 2013) New territory annexed as administrative changes take place, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 14 May 2013.Augustus, Jonathan (4 May 2013) The Empire continues to expand, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 14 May 2013.Augustus, Jonathan (12 July 2013) Palasia annexed as ties cut with New Wessex, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 12 July 2013. Further annexations took place on 16 August and 16 November, with New Richmond and Terentia respectively both being annexed as Crown Dependencies. On 18 November 2013, elections took place in which Countess Eritoshi, close friend of the Emperor and founder of Thanasia, was elected Prime Minister. Local elections also took place, in which Jonathan I regained his seat as Representative of Wrythe and all other Representatives or Acting Representatives were re-elected. The Empire further expanded on 13 April 2014, when the two Territories of Beith Craobh Iostan and Glencoe along with the Crown Dependency of Shineshore were annexed at the same time that the former Territory of Emperorsland transitioned into the Town of Lichtenstein by annexing an adjacent house. The following day yet another piece of land joined the Empire, with a garden being annexed as East Wrythe. A crisis in New South Scotland arose at the end of May 2014 and lasted into the start of the following month due to a movement in Zealandia which wished to annex the crown dependency. A compromise was reached whereby the already autonomous land was given over to full Zealandian administration whilst remaining under de jure Austenasian sovereignty. Yet another expansion took place mere days after the conclusion of this crisis, with the Town of Porthbokon joining the Empire on 5 June, followed by the Crown Dependencies of Oregonia on 30 June and Heischierland on 17 July. On 3 March 2015, a general election was held in which Lord Dux Joseph Kennedy, Chancellor of the Empire and Representative of New Richmond, defeated the incumbent Countess Eritoshi and became Prime Minister. Following the general election, the Imperial Navy was re-established and Treasury reform was announced. Foreign relations The Empire of Austenasia establishes and maintains diplomatic relations with other nations through the Foreign Office, led by the Chief Ambassador. The Chief Ambassador has the power to grant "states of friendship" and tacit recognition, but official recognition of another nation can only be granted by an Act of Parliament or Imperial Decree. The Chief Ambassador is aided in their duties by the Deputy Chief Ambassador. Austenasia has since late 2009 sought diplomatic relations mainly through the MicroWiki Community, but also holds friendly relations with other nations such as Molossia, Vikesland, Calsahara and Radnoria. Austenasia is the foremost power of the Carshalton Nations, with the Austenasian Monarch overlord of the nations the thrones of which are not held in personal union with the Empire. Austenasia has friendly relations with several small nations, including but by no means limited to Orly, Sandus, Monovia, Juclandia, the Reylan Imperial Triumvirate and Landashir. The Empire of Austenasia had very strong relations with the United Kingdom of New Wessex and its predecessor states between May 2010 and the Liberation of Orly in June 2013. New Wessex was in a military alliance with the Empire, and its King was Emperor of Austenasia between 2010 and 2013. The Union of Draegan Republics was a protectorate of Austenasia between November 2010 and May 2012, and Monovia (then Adjikistan) and the Domanglian Federation both became Protectorates in October 2011. In early April 2012 the Empire's protection of Domanglia ceased, but later that month New Balland was accepted as a new Protectorate, although this too left Austenasian protection the following month, leaving Monovia as the only state under Austenasia protection. In October 2012, Monovia transitioned from a protectorate to a protected state of Austenasia, leaving the Empire obliged to defend it from attack but no longer responsible for its military or foreign affairs, with Centuria III Monoviae being stationed near Monovia to protect it. Orly and Sabovia have also been protected states of the Empire since June 2013 and January 2014 respectively. Emperor Jonathan I (while still Austenasian Prime Minister) has been on a state visit to Moylurg, Dorzhabad and Landashir, in August 2010, February 2011 and August 2012 respectively, and took part in the 2011 Intermicronational Summit in August 2011. The then Crown Prince also attended the Polination Conference in July 2012, meeting with several foreign politicians and diplomats between 13-15 July. On the 15th, Austenasia was host to a state visit for the first time in history when Will Sörgel, James von Puchow and Jamie Sutherland were all given a tour of Wrythe by the then Prime Minister. Sebastian Linden visited Wrythe in October the following year. Geography Climate Inner Austenasia has a temperate marine climate, like much of the British Isles, and so rarely sees extremely high or low temperatures. Wrythe, Zephyria and Thanasia - together known as Greater Wrythe - receive an average of only 1461 hours of sunshine every year."Met Office: Climate averages 1971-2000". Met Office. Archived from the original on 28 February 2011. Despite this, summers are generally warm, with daytime temperatures above 20 °C (68 °F) on over 90% of days. Warm weather can usually be expected from May to September - on average, Wrythe and Zephyria receive 28 days above 25 °C (77 °F) per year, and 4 days above 30 °C (86 °F). All of these weather statistics are based on the average climate in the surrounding city of London. Winters in Wrythe and Zephyria are chilly, but rarely below freezing, with daytime highs around 6 °C (43 °F) – 8 °C (46 °F). Winter temperatures can reach as high as 16 °C (61 °F) occasionally, and also below 0 °C (32 °F) during daytime. Spring is characterised by mild days and cool evenings in March and April, and generally warm days and mild nights during May. Spring is normally a very mixed affair however, with cool weather possible until late April. Autumn is usually mild but often unsettled as colder air from the arctic and warmer air from the tropics meet. Temperatures usually remain warm, above 18 °C (64 °F) until late September. Wrythe and Zephyria are relatively dry, with regular but generally light precipitation throughout the year, with an annual average of 583.6 millimetres (22.98 in). Snow is relatively uncommon, but some snowfall is usually seen up to a few times a year. The Great Snow of 2009 was the heaviest that the local area had seen for 18 years."London - Climate", Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (as edited by Brandmeister at 14:25, 24 February 2011), Retrieved 18 March 2012. Glencrannog, being situated in the cooler north of Great Britain, receives different weather than Wrythe and Zephyria, which are situated in the south. Winter maximums average 5 to 5.7 °C ( °F), with summer maximums averaging 14.9 to 16.9 °C ( °F)."Scotland 1971-2000 averages". Met Office. Retrieved 18 March 2012. Glencrannog, being in the western coastal area, is warmer than the east and inland areas of northern Britain, due to the influence of the Atlantic currents. Glencrannog can receive up to 4,577 mm (180.2 in) of precipitation annually, due to warm, wet air being forced to rise on contact with the mountainous coast, where it consequently cools and condenses, forming clouds. Northern Britain has a reputation for cloudiness and this is most notable during its relatively short winter days. The annual average sunshine total in this part of Britain is 1471–1540 hours. Glencrannog lies in the path of eastward-moving Atlantic depressions which bring wind and clouds regularly throughout the year. In common with the rest of the British Isles, wind prevails from the south-west, bringing warm, wet air from the Atlantic."Climate of Scotland", Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (as edited by 82.38.25.51 at 19:07, 14 October 2011), Retrieved 18 March 2012. Administrative divisions Austenasia is comprised of twenty nine separate pieces of land. The seven populated British territories - Wrythe (the Austenasian capital, comprised of two non-contiguous areas of land), Zephyria, Thanasia, Palasia, Lichtenstein, Porthbokon, and Caldari - all consist of residential properties. The first three are within two miles of each other and are collectively known as Greater Wrythe, whereas Palasia, Lichtenstein and Caldari are together known as Grantabridge. The smallest piece of Austenasian land, Glencrannog, is a mere one square foot of land, more than 370 miles away from Wrythe; the largest, Axvalley, is an enclave of Brazil and another, New South Scotland, is an enclave of Sydney. The largest non-populated area in Austenasia is Corinium Terentium, situated just under 90 miles west-north-west of Wrythe. The most populated piece of Austenasian land, New Richmond, is situated in North America and comprised of three non-contiguous areas of land. Austenasia is divided into Austenasian Town (Wrythe, Zephyria, Thanasia, Palasia, Lichtenstein, Porthbokon, New Richmond, Shineshore, Terentia, and Harenfall), Austenasian March (Caldari), Austenasian Territory (Glencrannog, Corinium Terentium, Glencoe, and Beith Craobh Iostan) and Austenasian Crown Dependency (New South Scotland, Axvalley, Oregonia, Heischierland, Achem, Enfriqua, and Dekker). Towns are inhabited areas fully incorporated into the Empire, and each elect a Representative to the House of Representatives (Austenasia)|House of Representatives. Marches are inhabited areas associated with a Town for electoral purposes but administered independently. Territories are also fully incorporated into the Empire, but are not inhabited and so are not represented in Parliament, with Austenasian law being enforced by a Governor if possible. Crown Dependencies are not part of "Austenasia proper", with Austenasian law not automatically applying to them unless specified in the legislation - however, they fall under Austenasian sovereignty and are administered directly by the Throne (with representatives of the Emperor known as Governing Commissioners being appointed). Government Austenasia is a constitutional monarchy ruled by the House of Austen - the Throne is officially hereditary, but out of the four Monarchs that Austenasia has had in its history, the Esmond III, Emperor of Austenasia and Declan I, II & V were not related to Terry I, Emperor of Austenasia, the founding Emperor, instead ascending the Throne by Acts of Parliament in Austenasia. Jonathan I, Emperor of Austenasia|HIM Emperor Jonathan I is head of state as Monarch, and holds vast executive, legislative, and judicial powers. He is advised by the Privy Council of Austenasia, a body which he can consult for and which can issue the Monarch with non-binding advice and suggestions. On a daily basis, most executive power is exercised by the Austenasian Monarchy and Cabinet of Austenasia, with the Prime Minister of Austenasia acting mostly as a go-between who helps to co-ordinate the policies of Cabinet in accordance with the wishes of the Monarch. Legislative power is vested in Parliament of Austenasia, which is comprised of the Monarch, Prime Minister, and House of Representatives (Austenasia. The judiciary is comprised of Town Courts, High Courts, and an Imperial Court, to try differing degrees of crimes, with the Austenasian Consul issuing sentences for those found guilty. "Austenasia proper" is split into administrative districts of ten Towns, each theoretically run by a Council of 3-20 people headed by a Representative, and four Territories, uninhabited areas of land in which law is when possible enforced by a Governor. In practice, Corinium Terentium is the only Territory to have a Governor, and Town Councils generally tend to desist from making any but basic and emergency bye-laws, with local government tending to function more on a communal consensus basis. All Representatives make up the House of Representatives, out of which is elected by universal suffrage the Prime Minister of Austenasia no less often than every four years. The Prime Minister and House of Representatives propose, debate and reword laws to be passed. They are then given Imperial Consent by the Monarch, entering them into law. The Empire of Austenasia also contains seven Crown Dependencies, which fall under the direct and absolute authority of the Monarch, with Governing Commissioners being appointed to represent him and exercise his power - the governing commissioners of Oregonia and Dekker report to the Caesar Joseph Nobilissimus Caesar as the Emperor's deputy in North America on all non-urgent matters. New South Scotland is under the effective administration of the nearby state of Zealandia, whose head of state is ex officio Governing Commissioner of the crown dependency. Acts of Parliament and other Austenasian laws do not apply to Crown Dependencies unless explicitly stated, with the Governing Commissioners exercising near-absolute domestic power. Law and order Law enforcement in the Empire of Austenasia is the responsibility of the Austenasian Police. Jurisprudence operates on a civil law legal system, with crimes being tried by a Town Court, a High Court, or the Imperial Court, depending on the severity of the offence. There are no permanent courts due to the rarity of crimes, with instead a court of the necessary rank to be summoned upon a person being charged with a crime - none have been summoned under the current system (which has been in place since September 2011). If a person is found guilty of a crime, then their punishment is decided by the Austenasian Consul. Civil disputes are resolved by a magistrate appointed by the Monarch, Prime Minister or Home Secretary. Austenasia has an extremely low crime rate. Since September 2008, only two arrests have ever been made - both on the same person, the then Crown Princess Caroline of Austenasia, the first time for her part in the Skirmish of the Treasury and the second time for announcing an intention to overthrow the Emperor. The Austenasian Police once unsuccessfully attempted to arrest Lord Marshal William for rebellion and treason after he declared Austenasian Civil War on the Esmondianism government, but and he was granted amnesty and pardon at the end of the war. Capital punishment in Austenasia was outlawed on 13 December 2008, and this abolition was reaffirmed both on 21 March 2009 and 20 September 2011. The only sentences ever given in Austenasia so far have been temporary exile and unpaid community service. Military The Austenasian Armed Forces are the military of the Empire of Austenasia, administrated and partially funded by the Ministry of Defence (Austenasia). The main branch of the AAF is the Austenasian Army, founded in May 2009 - in January 2011 the Austenasian Army underwent reforms to become modeled more on the Imperial Roman army. The AAF is also comprised of the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Air Force. Lord Vice Admiral Eren Lewis currently serves as Minister of Defence (Austenasia), and command of the AAF during wartime is the responsibility of the War Council. There are currently 49 enlisted soldiers in the Austenasian Armed Forces: 27 in the Army, 18 in the Navy, and 6 (two of whom also serve as officers in the Army) in the Air Force. The AAF can also rely on several foreign volunteers (mainly from Orly), making the potential overall military strength of the Empire over 60 strong. Demographics Population Austenasia has a total population of eighty two people. Seventy two of these are residents actually living in Austenasia (seventeen in Crown Dependencies), and ten are non-residential subjects that are entitled to vote in General Elections and to hold the status of an Austenasian national despite not actually living within the Empire due to having been granted the status by Parliament or due to having held the Throne or performed military service. Those residents which are over the age of sixteen years and have lived on Austenasian land for more than three years (interpreted to include land which is currently Austenasian but has not been so for three years) hold the status of subject, meaning that they can vote in general elections and have more rights in regards to partaking in local government. On 12 November 2008, Act 20 (Honorary Subjects) was passed, creating the status of Honorary Subject of Austenasia, to be bestowed by the Secretary-General on applicant non-Austenasians. The number of Honorary Subjects reached 10 on 15 February 2009, 50 on 30 July 2010, 100 on 5 May 2012, and 200 on 25 August 2014. There are currently Honorary Subjects of Austenasia, residing in every continent on Earth other than Antarctica. Languages English is the only commonly spoken language in mainland Austenasia, known and used daily by the entire population. English is generally the only language used for government business, although some Latin is rarely used for more ceremonial occasions. Portuguese is the vernacular in Axvalley, Russian in Shineshore and French in Enfriqua. Some of the Austenasian population also know some Spanish, German, Swahili and Greek, but these languages are very rarely spoken in daily life. Culture Religion From the founding of Austenasia in September 2008 until the introduction of the first non-residential subject in April 2010, the entirety of Austenasia's population identified as Methodist Christians. As the number of non-residential subjects grew, Methodism declined within Austenasia and is now professed by only 12% of the population. Out of all Austenasian subjects and residents, two thirds profess belief in a religion and one third identifies as athiest or agnostic. As of September 2014, just over half of Austenasians (54%) identify themselves as Christians. Minority religions include Spiritualism and Paganism with two practitioners each, and Islam with one adherent. Freedom of religion in Austenasia was officially established in December 2008 by Act 30 of the Parliament of Austenasia - this was reaffirmed in March 2009 by Act 68, and then fully codified in August later that year by Act 91. All Acts of Parliament passed before 20 September 2011 were repealed by the Austenasian Constitution of 2011, but freedom of religion is entrenched under Article XII, Paragraph C of the constitition. Media Residents of Austenasia read British newspapers imported from the United Kingdom and watch British television channels (which can be accessed from Austenasia). The Austenasian Times is the semi-official Austenasian news service, founded by Jonathan I in November 2012 while he was still Crown Prince. Austenasia has its own broadcasting corporation, Austenasian Television Productions (ATP). ATP, founded in December 2008, as well as publishing the Prime Minister's Broadcasts, also produces films for two series - Austenasian Events, small documentaries which record events concerning the Empire, and Cool Barbie, a sci-fi fantasy drama about a Barbie's encounters with extraterrestrials and villains in a world where toys are alive. All of these films are published on the ATP YouTube account, where they can be viewed free of charge. Lord Charles also produces Austenasian videos which he publishes on his website, Grinning Kettles. These videos are stop motion animated and contain surrealism and nonsense. Bogeyshire is a web series that includes four of these videos and Die Fairgrassen! is one other of said videos. Monuments The capital city of Wrythe is home to three structures known as monuments. The first, Wrythe Pet Cemetery, was constructed in late 2008 by order of Emperor Terry I, by unearthing the coffins of two previously buried deceased pet goldfish and translating the graves to a new site, alongside a third recent burial. Two more burials have taken place at Wrythe Pet Cemetery since July 2009, and repairs are carried out annually. Another monument, also ordered by Emperor Terry I (but constructed under Emperor Esmond III and unveiled in January 2011 by which time Emperor Declan I also held the Throne) is Wrythe Genocide Memorial. This is a simple stone stele which was unveiled on International Holocaust Remembrance Day 2011 to commemorate the memories of all genocide victims. The most recent monument contructed in Wrythe was the Orange Pyramid, built under the orders of Crown Prince Jonathan in honour of Emperor Declan I and Wilcslandian culture, and unveiled on 12 April 2011. The base of the pyramid was comprised of blocks of cement, whereas the main outside walls were constructed out of pieces of pottery (hence the name "Orange"), and the pyramid was filled inside with pieces of masonry, cement, pottery and gravel - after practically collapsing due to lack of structural integrity the pyramid was completely rebuilt in May 2012 in celebration of the Tin Jubilee of Declan I as Wessaxon monarch, with some parts of the old monument being used in the construction of the new. The pyramid was destroyed in February 2014 by strong winds knocking branches of a nearby bush into it, and the ruins were cleared away in late June 2015. References External links *Official website *Facebook group *YouTube channel *Twitter account of the Emperor Category:Austenasia Category:Micronations Category:British micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Carshalton Nations Category:Empires Category:Founded in 2008 Category:English-speaking regions Category:European micronations Category:Anglophone sector Category:Grand Unified Micronational Category:Secessionist micronations